The Neo Lion Revolution
by The Fic Critic
Summary: A new crisis emerges and the Gundam Pilots are needed again...
1. Prologue Part One

  


The year is AC 204. After the war, the Gundam Pilots finally settled down away from each other. Trowa and Wufei lived together in an apartment, Wufei needing a vacation from his wife and child, and the rest of the pilots married. Heero and Relena even had a baby boy. Here is where it all starts. 

Heero and Relena 

They sat down in the kitchen. Their unusually strong 5-year old son was always a happy child. His name was Damon and he was playing with his toy ball when the computer flashed. Normally it wouldn't have been so weird but the war was over. What did Doctor J want? Wait a minute, how was he alive! He was on Libra when it exploded, right? Just can't get rid of those darn professors. 

"This is Heero speaking. What's the problem Doctor J?" 

"A new threat has arose. The Neo Lion Revolution plans to start terrorist attacks," he spoke. "You must attack their base soon, Heero." "And start another war! This is not ideal. There are too many things at stake! If you want them to defend the colonies that's different! But if we're the first to attack we'll become the terroists! Can't you see such a simple thing," Relena yelled. Surprised at Relena's outburst, Doctor J approved the idea and broke the link. 

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!" Heero yelled as he plunged his fist through 11 concrete blocks to let off steam. "Not another war. Darn it, didn't we learn from the first!" he thought. "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

Duo and Hilde 

They had received a similar message from Duo's mentor. "Duo, please let me fight!" Hilde pleaded. "Please!" 

"HILDE! I WON'T!" Duo screamed. Hilde, taken aback sunk into her chair with a face in her hands. He wouldn't lose her to some stupid war. After all, he was Shinigami. He knew more about death than any othe person alive, except maybe the other Gundam pilots. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you like that. Wars are dangerous. Even I, Shinigami, will be considering staying here. I promise I'll come back if I go." 

"Duo, I understand, but I want to help. When I married you I promised to stick to you till death, and to help you in all areas possible. I will NOT stay at home sitting on my butt waiting. Okay?" Duo sighed, marveling at her ferocity. 

"Hilde, you are one stubborn woman. But I give up, you can fight," Duo said, nervously caressing his braid. 

"Yes! Thank you! thank you!" she exclaimed as she hopped around like a young girl who just got her parents to take her to Disneyland. "Somehow I think I'll regret this," Duo whispered. And he realized it wasn't about Hilde going. It was about him. 

Links to other sites on the Web 

Back to Home  
Prologue Part two  
  



	2. Prologue Part Two

  


-----------------------------Trowa and Wufei-------------------------------------------- 

Trowa and Wufei, recently moved to a house, (this isn't yaoi, they're just friends) and had heard similar news. Trowa kept in touch with his sister Catherine in space and felt he must fight for her. Wufei simply decided to fight for justice to be served. 

"Come on, next! Wha-sai!" Wufei chanted. They were training. Trowa was trowing vegetables at him and Wufei would slash them into pieces. 

"Last ones!" This time Trowa threw three at him. One above, one at his knees and one at his torso all at different times. Wufei jumped into the air and sliced one. Kicked the one at his feet that was aimed at his torso before he jumped and sliced that, and then held his sword tight while somersaulting down and dicing the last bamboo shoot into three delicate pices. A wide assortment of vegetables lay on a board laying on the ground. "I guess that's dinner." Wufei said. Trowa simply nodded. 

Trowa cooked rice while Wufei cooked the sauce with the chopped vegetables. When it was done they ate in silence, thinking about the same topic, the crisis slowly getting more and more serious. Would they go to war again? What would Wufei do about his wife Sally? And how would Trowa protect his sister?(In this story they've found out that they were related.) 

Quatre and DOROTHY? 

"Dorothy, I'm glad you came to help me with my preperations,"Quatre bowed. 

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Winner,"Dorothy replied. 

"Please, just call me Quatre." 

"What are you doing, Mr. Winner?" (sigh) 

"I mean, Quatre." 

"I'm checking the Sandrock Custom blueprints and seeing how I can update it. I guess I need to rebuild it now." 

"Can I be of any help?" 

"You just being here is help enough." 

"That was sweet. I must leave. Good-bye!"Dorothy finishes, giving Quatre a kiss on the cheek. 

"Quatre? Quatre!" she says, but Quatre has fainted. 

Links to other sites on the Web 

Prologue Part Three  
  



	3. Prologue Part Three

Prologue Part Three:The Neo Lion Revolution  


The Gundam Pilots met at the hospital at Duo's proposal. There was a transport service next to it, and their wives had been experiencing strange symptoms, like excessive vomiting. All their wives were there getting check-ups. Everyone but Duo left the floor to get something to eat. While the were getting the food. A doctor came to Duo in front of the hospital desk where the nurses take orders. "Hello Mr. Maxwell. I have exciting news. Your wife is pregnant!" He turned around then to hear a nurse. 

"Doctor, we need aid in room 312!" 

"Okay." He replied, turning around. 

"Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Maxwell?!" He then looked down to see a fainted Duo sparwled on the ground. When the pilots and the two women heard the news they congratulated him when he revived. Unbeknowst to them, Relena and Sally were pregnant as well. Then it was time for the pilots to go in their Gundams and fly tospace. It was a teary moment for Duo, Quatre and their counterparts as well as Relena. But knowing Heero, he simply wiped Relena's tears and went off. Hilde had given up fighting when she heard that she was pregnant. The pilots went into space, unknowing if they'd ever return... End of Prologue 

* * *

**This page hosted by Get your own Free Home Page**

  
  



	4. The Neo Lion Emerges

  


The Gundam Pilots met with Milliardo, Noin, and Sally Po at the new rendevous point in space. The scientists, were also there. By the look on their faces, the Gundam Pilots could tell something was amiss. Doctor J spoke for them. 

"After Libra exploded, the part we were in was detached as a result of the explosion. We were found floating in space and survived. Ever since you defeated Mariemaia, we have reconstructed all of your Gundams as they were when you faught Mariemaia, with your customizations, and for some of you, some improvements." 

Doctor J led them into a room. A Taurus, the Epyon, and the Gundams all were in the large hangar. 

"Quatre, Trowa, your Gundams have small improvements on them since you fought Mariemaia. Quatre, your propulsion systems have been improved to give you better mobilty, especiall in space, and Trowa, we have given you a beam saber, in case you run out of ammo or need to be in close range combat. Quatre has been given one as well," he said. Quatre thanked him and Trowa simply nodded. 

Wufei eyed him suspiciously. "Do you already expect it to come to fighting? I am ready to deal out justice, but has it gone that far already?" 

Doctor J sighed. "Yes, it has. There is an attack being made on the colonies as we speak. Suit up. It's time." 

Stunned silence enveloped the room as they got ready to fight. All but the scientists and Sally Po went into battle. 

Noin took the Taurus, Millardo took the Epyon and the rest took their Gundams. Heero plunged the Wing-Zero's shield into one while shooting another with his head guns. Trowa sliced through one with the Heavyarms' knife. Wufei's staff was the end of three enemy troops as he twirled it around his head. The battle was going well. The troops were retreating, but on their barge was a super cannon aimed at the colonies! The troops went to another barge that took them back to base. The supercannon was powering up, ready to fire! "Leave this to Shinigami and ol Deathscythe," Duo said. But there was something ghastly in his voice. Majestic, not his usual happy attitude. He charged, shooting the supercannon. It wouldn't blow. He then charged in the direction of the supercannon! 

At the hospital, Relena's newtype senses, along with Damon's perked up. "Something's wrong with Daddy! He's trying to save someone!"Damon focused. "It's uncle Duo!" "I feel it too, Damon,"Relena managed. "What's happening to Duo!"Hilde exclaimed. "Oh- " Dorothy was cutoff. "NO! DDDDUUUOOO!"Relana screamed. "NO! UNCLE DDUUUOOO!!!" 

Back at the battlefield, Heero rushed to get in front of the Deathscythe Hell, but he missed by a split second. The Gundam was blown to pieces, but Duo had saved the colony. Heero's newtype powers flared with rage. "NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Was his cry as he shot and sliced the near invincibly armored barge to pieces until it blew up. 

Back at the rendevous point everyone was crying, except Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. Heero was trying to lock it in. He went to their bunker, and sat on the top bed, where Duo, would have slept. A flashback came to him as he sat. Duo had said joyfully; "I get the top bunk if I live through the first battle!" The thought was too much as he fell off the bed and wept. He wept for the loss of Duo, and because he could have stopped it in his mind. Darn it Duo, he thought, why, why did you die? The same thought was carried on at the Hospital when Relena recovered enough to tell Hilde and Dorothy. Crying, Hilde said. 

"Duo, I'll keep on fighting, for your legacy. I know that's what you want." That night Heero woke up. He had been driven mad. He flared as the newtype power in him grew. His only thought, kill those who killed Duo along with anyone who got in his way. He hopped into the Wing-Zero and began his night run of terror... 

Links to other sites on the Web 

The Neo Lion Revolution Part Two  
  



	5. Damon to the Rescue

  
  


"We are the Neo Lion Faction!" The colonies cheered, unknowing of the Neo Lion's evil intentions. 

"We need soldiers! The Gundams are attacking us. They don't want peace, but WAR!" 

The colony leaders spoke for the people, and would lend their soldiers. The Neo Lion Revolution had succeded, they had all the fire power needed to destroy the Gundams, but as proved before, Gundam pilots just weren't destroyed that easily. 

Hours later, there was a red alert! "What's that thing! Shoot it down!" A space cannon fired, which was followed by a large explosion. 

"Target destroyed," an assistant informed the head general, General Aguzzi. 

"What's that sir?!" "I-It's a Gundam! Dispatch all troops!" 

The Wing Zero with the maddened Heero fired a shot. It then pulled out it's beam saber and did a 720, taking out nine troops. He dodged fire, getting angrier and angrier, until finally he snapped.   
YYYYYYAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! 

"Huh?" Relena and Damon said, in two different places. Hilde was still crying, and so was Relena and Dorothy, but taking after his father, it made him sad and MAD. He had been closer to Duo than to any other pilot. He stole off to a shuttle and programmed it to the scientists' rendevous point. He was putting the teaching and training he had receive from his father to good use. He put on a space suit and jetted off before his mother could catch him. Communicating through his mind to his mother, he told her; (=telepathy) Relena was NOT having a good day. Both her men were gone, Duo was dead, the list went on and on. War only tore open healing wounds and filled them with salt-no, molten lava. 

Hours later, Damon arrived at the rendevous point. He snuck in and went off to steal a gundam when he awoke a startled bunch of Gundam pilots. Curses, yells, and other filthy things danced into Damon's little ears. 

"The -beep- with Heero! Okay, okay, we'll go out to find him just get off my back." 

Damon began to run. "What Is that noise?" Damon ran to the room with the Gundams, unaware that the pilots were going there as well. When they enterted the same room a startled Wufei, Trowa and Quatre saw a glimpse of Damon strapping himself into the Gundam Altron. 

"Hey! Get off my Gundam! Coward! Weakling! KISAMA!" Wufei steamed. The Gundam started off and left them staring after it. 

"Hey, I only caught a glimpse, but that looked like Heero," Trowa (Triton, whatever you wanna call 'im) pointed out. 

"Yeah, Chibi Heero," Quatre informed. They stared at each other in sudden realization. "It's Damon! He could be hurt!" Quatre exclaimed. " HE could be hurt? I could be hurt! I just called Heero's offsping a kisama! How did he get here, anyway?" Wufei shuddered. 

Just then Noin rushed in. "You guys aren't going to like this. The leaders starting this crisis claimed that WE attacked that colony, and that we want war against them. They call themselves the Neo Lion Faction and are gathering troops from various colonies. We have to get to the control area of this ship, now!" 

"But my Altron-," Wufei protested. The other pilots left for the control center as Noin pulled Wufei along. 

"No time! Stop arguing and come along!" 

Wufei decided that the control center could be more important, that Damon was an able pilot, and would probably come back scared, so he willingly walked to the control port. 

Will Damon (and Wufei) survive this ordeal? Read the next chapter coming soon, The Neo Lion Revolution part Three! Read and review! 

* * *

**This page hosted by Get your own Free Home Page**

  
  



	6. Sacrifice

  


Damon rushed to his Father's aid with the stolen Altron Gundam. He pulled out his staff and sliced it through an armament, not knowing that Relena was head for the base. 

"Wufei! Leave me! This is my fight! They'll pay for Duo!" Damon began to talk back into the communication system. 

"Daddy! It's me!" After saying this, he tried to grab the Wing-Zero but Heero easily slipped out of the grip. 

"Leave! I must let them never forget the choice they made!" A beam cannon fired at the Wing-Zero. 

"No!" Damon rushed into the path of the Wing-Zero and took the blast-into the cockpit! Suddennly Heero snapped out of the ordeal. "What have I done. What have I done!!!"Heero wailed, racing back to Headquarters with the wreckage of the Altron. When they got back they took Damon to the Medical Room. Heero, regretful, once again sat on the top bunk, realizing he could no longer fight, as it put those who love him most in jeopardy. He was just glad that the armor protected Damon enough. Otherwise he could never forgive himself... A shuttle zoomed at top speed towards the base. "Captain Azzuzi, that shuttle, should we shoot it down?" a subordinate asked. 

"No, leave this to me, and don't establish a comlink," the captain replied. The shuttle entered. Azzuzi went to welcome the shuttle. When he arrived, the hatch opened. "My name is Relena Peacecraft-Lowe, and I am here on behalf of the New Sanc Kingdom to get you to release the colonies." 

"Peacecraft-Lowe? Who did you marry?" 

Relena hesitated and then said, "The Gundam pilot who goes by the name of Heero Yuy." A taken aback Azzuzi took her to a large, uninhabited room with a big screen. 

"You see, Peacecraft-Lowe, if I let the colonies go, I'd have to destroy every colony and kill everyone in them! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Relena gasped. This man was surely deranged. But then she felt something, and in horror realized it. Captain Azuzzi was a newtype! "And you Peacecraft-Lowe or Yuy, will be my hostage." Relena gasped once more, and then the screen turned on as he tied her to a chair. 

"Attention all citizens of the colonies. I have the famous Relena Peacecraft-Yuy here, and she wanted me to free you. And I will. But if I do that, I'll have to kill you. If you pledge allegiance to me, I will let you live!" Relena struggled against the gag and ropes, saying things like 'that's Peacecraft-LOWE!' in vain. She focused her newtype abilities on breaking in, but her untrained power was repulsed by Azzuzi. He laughed maniacally. "Yes, I am a newtype. That is the basis of the Neo Lion Faction. There are more undiscovered newtype out there. Not many, but they exist. I have found many of them and they are high-ranking officers after I trained them. The day I found out I was a newtype was the dayI took control. Now I have the power to destroy entire colonies, to reform them into a land where newtypes rule!" As Azuzzi began beating her, she mentally and physically began to cry out. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Heero!" Quatre called. Heero, after recovering from the mental scream, walked over to the bunk room with the TV. "Relena's in trouble Quatre." 

"Yes Heero, she is. Look here." Heero took a look at the TV the other pilots were paying attention to when he saw Relena tied up. They raised the volume. A reporter said the video was live and then zoomed in after saying Relena had been kidnapped. Heero grunted, fists clenched in fury. Captain Azzuzi kept talking, when he got fed up with the grumbles. "Shut up!" He said to Relena. Then he punched her and kicked her. "Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry." Then he tortured her with a kiss on the cheek, which made her untrained newtype powers flare electric bolts, one of which hit Azzuzi. That did it. He gave her a hard kick to the face that knocked her and the chair to the ground and then continued speaking. 

Back at the base Heero's own TRAINED newtype powers flared as he rushed to his Gundam. The other pilots ran over there. "Heero! They just finished repairs and haven't checked it!" Wufei's Gundam was also being repaired, with a mechanical system that took much less time than manual, plus Wufei and some tchnicians on board were also making the process faster by manualy repairing with only the most rudimentary mechanical assistance. The plea to stop ran on deaf ears as he raced towards the base. 

Links to other sites on the Web 

Back Home  
Part One  
Part Two  
  


* * *

**This page hosted by Get your own Free Home Page**

  
  



	7. Confrontation

  


Heero jumped into the Wing Zero cockpit and took off before the others could stop him. "ERR! He never stops!" Quatre complained. "Quatre, don't go too hard on Heero. Remember, that's Relena out there,"Trowa said. 

Damon's eyes shot open. "Mommy! What are they doing to her!" The young child began to thrash in his hospital bed, resisting the efforts of the nurse to calm him. "All right. ALL RIGHT!" the exhausted nurse said. She turned the Tv on to the channel covering Relena's constant beating. Damon stared wide-eyed at the screen, but not for long. Ignoring his injuries, he ran out of the room to steal a shuttle and take one of the Gundams. The nurse didn't even try to stop him. "He just like his darned father," she mused. 

The Wing-Zero sped towards the colony L-2 cluster. The mobile dolls picked him up quickly, but Heero sped through the middle of them, dodging shots that hit other of their own and wiping out one line entirely without firing a shot. He then shot the beam cannon at other lines causing a collection of explosions. He charged, only 15 to go. The Wing-Zero got hit, causing Heero to lose the use of his beam cannon. But not entirely. He threw the cannon at mobile doll whose shield had been broken and destroyed it. He retrieved it, hung it up, and wiped out the rest with his beam saber. He stopped the Gundam in front of Azzuzi Station inside the colony and found his way inside. 

When he got in, the walls were guarded. He sensed Relena inside a room, so he threw a grenade far from it, in just the right spot so it knocked out the guards and damaged the wall just enough for him to get through. When he entered the room the was a large screen with the people of the colonies on it, he had no doubt how he was communicating with, them. Quickly looking to the right, a gagged Relena was continually punched. "Get off her," he managed, infuriated. Azzuzi kept punching. "I SAID GET OFF HER!!!!!" He said, electricity once again surrounding him. Azzuzi stopped. 

"If you touch me, I'll order the mobile dolls to destroy the Wing-Zero," he threatened. 

"I'll destroy them,"Heero retorted. 

"How? You're not in your Gundam," Azzuzi challenged. 

"I'm a newtype. I installed a Psyconmu system in the Wing-Zero. Now," Heero said flatly, the increased his tone of voice to a yell, "OMAE O KOROSU!"Heero said. 

Azzuzi held up a device with a red button. "I'll self-destruct the colony." The people of the colonies gasped and became even more enraged about their betrayal, still looking up on the vidscreen that had been formed above them or on their holo-visions. 

"NO YOU WON'T!" 

"Mobile dolls! Attack the Wing-Zero!" Then, the Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Custom, and the not-quite-repaired-Altron came out firing their weapons, and the Wing-Zero withdrew its beam saber and destroyed the back up Mobile Dolls easily. Heero couldn't see what was going on, but he sensed the Wing-Zero's movement. But how could it move if he wasn't using the Psyconmu system? Who was piloting? Heero didn't have time to figure it out, and focused his mind on where he was. Trowa turned his comlink on, connecting to the communication system that transmitted to the colonies. 

Everyone in the colonies heard him speak. "Azzuzi! That was way too easy. Your Mobile Dolls are horrible." "ERRRRRRR!"an angry Azzuzi shouted. They had won with their incredible skill, and they knew it. They were mocking him. 

FLASHBACK 

Damon Yuy-Lowe was at the rendevous area. He snuck past everyone and arrived and the Gundam room, when a Chinese child his size stopped him. 

"Who are you?"he asked. 

"My name is Damon. I'm gonna get a Gundam and I'll be on my way! You can just try and stop me." 

"Those don't belong to you! Intruder! I won't let you touch those Gundams! I am Chang and I'll stop you in the name of justice!" Chang threw a punch at Damon. Damon blocked it and sent lightning at Chang's face. 

"What is THAT!"He exclaimed, backflipping under the attack(he doesn't know newtype powers, and yes, these newtype powers are different from the ones in the Universal Century series'). He high-kicked at Damon, who ducked under it. Corran took Damon into a judo hold and flipped him. Damon landed on his feet and counterflipped Chang. He fell hard on the ground. Chang recovered, crouched, and backflipped into a double kick that hit Damon solidly. He recovered and took a tae kwon do stance. Corran followed suite. A door opened and Sally Po walked in. Seeing the fighting stances and the bruises, it was easy to tell what had been going on. "Chang! Damon! Stop it now!"she ordered. 

"But mother! Damon's an intruder! He was trying to steal a Gundam!" 

"Mother! She can't be your mother! You look more like Wu..."Damon stopped, now realizing that this was the child Wufei had talked about before. Hewas to have met him before the crisis emerged. 

"What am I going to do with you, Damon," Sally Po sighed. When Chang relaxed, Damon jumped into the hangar and into a shuttle before Chang could catch him, shut the door, programmed the autopilot to the colony his father was on, and got into a spaceship as the shuttle headed into space. 

END FLASHBACK 

Heero Yuy continued to argue with Azzuzi about the colony, but finally it was enough for the newtype. "Put that switch down,"Heero ordered. 

"No,"Azzuzi retorted. Negotiations had come to an end. Heero sent a lightning bolt at the hand which held the switch. "AAAARRGHH!" Heero beat Azzuzi to the fight and kicked him in the face with all the pent up fury he had inside of him. He started to charge up a bolt to go through his head, but Heero let it go. The man was unconsious. He deactivated the switch and then destroyed it. He caaried Relena slowly to the door. The colony filled with cheers. A reporter pushed his way to the screen. "Wait! Is there anything you want to say to the colnies?"the reporter asked. Heero thought. "Yeah. You should have more faith in us Gundam Pilots. One of us even gave up his life to protect you." With that, he walked out of the room and shuttled to the rendevous point. He would wait for Relena to heal to go home. "Get well quickly, my dear." 

Read and Review! If I don't get enough reviews, I won't put up the next chapter. No sense in continuing a story no one likes! So if you want the next chapter, review! 

Links to other sites on the Web 

Back Home.  
  


* * *

**This page hosted by Get your own Free Home Page**

  
  



	8. Epilogue

  


Four Gundam Pilots returned home after the fateful battle. One did not. Catherine, who had arrived to welcome her brother home, tried to console Hilde. 

"He'll never see his child now," she sobbed. A pain like a thousand needles coursed through her body. Blast him, she thought, you're the God of Death, how come you couldn't prevent your own? 

The ceremony was visited by many people of the colonies, and was held at the colony he saved. Gifts and flowers showered everywhere. Duo Maxwell was a hero. 

Heero left the ceremony to look outside. The wall of the colonies boxed in his vision. But he knew he was looking at outer space. A hand came on his shoulder. At first, he almost thought it was Duo, but it was Quatre. He didn't say a word, just took his hand off and stared out at nothing with Heero. Silently, Trowa and Wufei joined them. Why? Heero thought. 

Ending Song, fadeout. 

I'm making a sequel to this, so please don't go anywhere. Review! 


End file.
